Thirty One Years
by The Silver-Eyed Malfoy
Summary: This the chapter version of 31 years. Goes through the past 31 years of Draco Malfoys life in quick segments.Dramione.
1. Taboo

_31 years since he had first laid eyes on her._

At age 11 Draco was where every young witch and wizard goes on the first of September. Platform 9 3/4. As he stood there being bid farewell by his less than loving parents, something caught his eye. A mass of curly brown hair the color of chocolate. His eyes immediantly dropped to this persons face, this... girls face. She was lovelier than any of the painting at the manor, more angelic than anyone had the right to be, and unbeknown to him more taboo than he could ever imagine.

* * *

So, this is the story version of 31 years. The title is the same but spelled out Thirty One Years. The chapter are probably going to be short like this, but they may get longer as they go. So tell me what you think!! I might update a few times today, but that depends on the feedback, so the snitch is on your side of the qudditch pitch. ;)

Oh and here is my disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER~ I dont own Harry Potter, blah blah blah, I never will, blah blah blah. It all belongs to J.K Rowling blah blah; except for Draco, that sexy beast totally belongs to me. **

**~~ The Silver-Eyed Malfoy**


	2. Should be

_29 years and 8 months since he realized he liked her. _

HER!! Why her?!? The mudblood, the Gryffindor, the best friend the Potty and Weaselbee! Were the fates that cruel? Her raw beauty and untouchable knowledge. They made him want to drown himself in the black lake. Did Merlin have to make some one that perfect, that wrong? He was 12, girls were supposed to be annoying and stupid. He was supposed to be playing quidditch and torturing first years and Filtch's cat! Not thinking hysterically about the girl he likes...WOAH, when did this happen!?! Him liking her was impossible and completely untrue, for he could never ever like a girl like Hermione Granger... could he?

* * *

OK so i super-mega-really dont like this. But please review. It really REALLY bothers me when people add this to their favorites or whatnot and not review! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! *rant over* More to come!

**DISCLAIMER~ I dont own Harry Potter, blah blah blah, I never will, blah blah blah. It all belongs to J.K Rowling blah blah; except for Draco, that sexy beast totally belongs to me. **

**~~ The Silver-Eyed Malfoy**


	3. Git

_28 years and 3 months since she punched him for being a git ._

He knew he was being a jerk, he also knew that he had to be. To protect her, to protect him, to protect the life they could never have together. He simply had to keep provoking her and her annoying friends. He hated causing her this much anger. He loathed himself for having to call her the dirtiest of all insults... Mudblood. It froze his already cold heart even further.

He also knew that she was fiercely loyal, damn her and her Gryffindorness! So the moment he stepped over the "line" by calling Hagrid a giant oaf and basically saying good riddens to that vicious hippogriff that mauled him, he could see her lovely face contort in anger. And with the words "YOU GIT" being screeched in her normal melodious voice her fist connected to his pale features.

* * *

And Fin! So yeah, its a skoche longer than the others I do belive.... right? Please review, if you dont I will be forced to kill either Draco or Hermione *DUH DUH DUH* so please review!!!! And if you think im kidding, I'm a Slytherin, and we dont joke about death threats. :)

**DISCLAIMER~ I dont own Harry Potter, blah blah blah, I never will, blah blah blah. It all belongs to J.K Rowling blah blah; except for Draco, that sexy beast totally belongs to me. **

**~~ The Silver-Eyed Malfoy**


	4. Mental Deductions

_28 years 2 months and 3 weeks since he realized he loved her._

As he paced in his dorm, he tried to come to grips with his recent realization. Love. LOVE! Of all the bloody things that could happen to him, falling in love with Hermione Granger was most certainly not one of them! So what if she was beautiful, smart as a whip, brave, and strong. And Merlin! Could she pack a punch! After many days of hiding from his fellow Slytherins that he had been punched by a girl, and a Gryffindor girl at that, he came to a sickening realization. He loved her. Or so he deduced, because having never know love in his life, he was left only to figure that this is what it felt like. But it was wrong, all wrong! She was a mudb… muggle-born! In his frustration, he kicked his trunk and immediately regretted it. As he sat down as cast a charm on his throbbing foot he thought absentmindedly. For being a Malfoy, he sure seemed to be making some idiotic decisions lately.

* * *

New Chapter!! yay! sorry it took so long, lifes been chaotic! tell me what ya think!

**DISCLAIMER~ I dont own Harry Potter, blah blah blah, I never will, blah blah blah. It all belongs to J.K Rowling blah blah; except for Draco, that sexy beast totally belongs to me. **

**~~ The Silver-Eyed Malfoy**


	5. Steps

_25 years and 11 months since he realized that he was destroying every chance he had with her to follow his masters orders, even though it wasn't an option._

He had done everything right. He kept his nose high and his feelings smothered. Love after all was just a petty weakness.

Even after all the years had passed, and he had thrown every insult at her and she a reciprocated them with equal ferocity that could only be genuine, he knew to his core loved her regardless. And even though he knew every step he took to follow his masters dark orders was a step away from the Hermione he could never have, he followed them. It wasn't like he could actually stand up and refuse, that would only result in his death. And running away wasn't a choice either, he was the Dark Lord, he could find you anywhere. He cursed his father for having chose this path for him. He wanted nothing to do with the dark mark, or his orders to kill Dumbledore. But he followed them, saying goodbye to his life's silver lining...

* * *

Sad... Okay well Review!! Because it would be an amazing Christmas present!

**DISCLAIMER~ I dont own Harry Potter, i asked for it for Christmas so we'll see how that goes, but for now It all belongs to J.K Rowling; except for Draco, that sexy beast totally belongs to me. **

**~~ The Silver-Eyed Malfoy**


	6. The Thought

_24 years since he realized she hadn't come back to school._

At first he had hoped that she had just missed the train, or maybe had been ill and had arranged to come at a later date, but neither was the case. Being the brilliant wizard he was, he knew all along that the reason Hermione had not returned for their final year had everything to do with his undesired master.

Draco Malfoy was ashamed of his dark mark, having been thrust upon him by an abusive father made him resent it all the more. All that the magical tattoo presented filled Draco with a sense of hatred. The bigotry, the murder, the whole premise of gaining immortality at the cost of lives disgusted him. He put up the front of despising the "filthy mudbloods", but he was a hypocrite. Being in love with one of the golden trio, and with her being a muggle born only made him realize how much he hated being a death eater like his wretched father. And now it seemed that she was gone. Where? He had no idea. The thought of her not being there kept him awake in his dorm at night, and when we had to go off to classes the next morning tired and worried it only made it worse. Of course he knew he wasn't coming back to this awful place after Christmas holiday, but he also was aware that no matter where he was the thought of her would haunt him, at least until he knew of her safety...

* * *

im trying to make them longer!!!! you know, im really ready for them to be together! haha, i mean i know im writing them but still! what was i thinking?!? So, unfortunately i didnt get draco malfoy for Christmas, being married to him, i already had him;) just kidding, but i did but the remaining three songs i didnt own off his CD ( the FELTBEATS one because i already own the whole In Good Hands one:) ) anyways, thanks to those who review!! please please do, im not a super confident writer and they really help!

**DISCLAIMER~ I dont own Harry Potter, blah blah blah, I never will, blah blah blah. It all belongs to J.K Rowling blah blah; except for Draco, that sexy beast totally belongs to me. **

**~~ The Silver-Eyed Malfoy**


	7. His Family

_23 years and 9 months since he had to watch her being tortured brutally by his own aunt, while having to act like he could care less._

The moment that he saw her life flooded back into his body. Just seeing her let him know she was alive, something he had worried endlessly about for months. He just stood there and drank in her presence. Her face, her voice, her everything. As moments elapsed he began to notice things he had not seen at first. Her normally rosy cheeks were blanched, he eyes seemed tired and scared, her usually thin frame was now looked swallowed whole by her clothes, and she seemed to be covered in dirt.

Her appearance shocked him, truly stunned him. He had never seen her like this, he only had seen the happy, strong, and occasionally livid book wormish side of her at Hogwarts. Then he came out of his bubble, reality snapped back into view like a rubber band. This wasn't Hogwarts and this certainly wasn't potions class or breakfast in the Great Hall.

She was being dragged into the room mercilessly but his Aunt Bellatrix. She was yelling and trying to free herself from the confines she was being placed under. She looked at him from her spot in the middle of the room, the room he had spent much time in as a child, a room he never though he would have to witness something like this happen in. Her eyes pleaded with him, they conveyed how scared she was, but also how strong she was. Draco knew no matter what that she would stay strong and he hoped with every fiber of his being that it would be enough to save her.

He could never have prepared for what happened next. He heard his insanity stricken aunt screech something and then he heard a sound that made him want to drop to his knees. Hermione's yells filled the room, the anguish was unbearable. But after years of training he knew to just stand there cold and emotionless.

He wanted to save her, he wanted to take away her pain. But his logical side knew it was impossible, it would only end in both of their demise. So he stood there and watched as the love of his life was tortured, by his own family none-the-less, unable to do a single thing.

* * *

so this was slighty sad! i had written most of this chapter and my computer died...and i lost it. i liked the original better, but oh well. Enjoy! please review, if only you guys knew how much it meant to me! p.s. im sorry if there are really bad mistakes, i want a beta, but alas... i dont have one...

**DISCLAIMER~ I dont own Harry Potter, blah blah blah, I never will, blah blah blah. It all belongs to J.K Rowling blah blah; except for Draco, that sexy beast totally belongs to me. **

**~~ The Silver-Eyed Malfoy**


	8. His Way

_23 years and 4 months since the battle ended and he realized that he actually had a choice as to how to live his life._

It was over. The battle had finally come and the light side was victorious. He rejoiced inwardly, but kept a solemn face, he knew it wasn't the time or place. He saw everyone's reactions to Voldemort's defeat. Some happy, some grieving over their own personal loss. He then noticed Hermione surrounded by Potter and the Weasley's. They seemed to have lost someone. He could see her sorrow, he wanted to take it away. Next he noticed his parents frantically making their way to him. Well actually his mother was frantic his father not so much.

After they reached him his mother took him into her arms and she cried. She was mumbling something through her tears, but all he could make out was. Devastated, lost you, and safe. Sure, they were all safe and that was a really good thing, but what he was just now realizing was that he was free. Free to live his life Draco Malfoy's way. Not bowing to orders, not living as others wanted him to. This is his time. Unfortunately the one thing he wanted most in this new life was her. To wake up every morning to her, and with a sad heart he knew that was never possible.

* * *

my apologies for not updating. to make up for it, im gonna post a few chapters tonight.

**DISCLAIMER~ I dont own Harry Potter, blah blah blah, I never will, blah blah blah. It all belongs to J.K Rowling blah blah; except for Draco, that sexy beast totally belongs to me. **

**~~ The Silver-Eyed Malfoy**


	9. Diffrent Reason

_21 years since they had been set up on a blind date, and she __**Almost**__ walked out and left him there._

Blaise made him come. It was the only reason he was here, with a crimson tulip pinned to his shirt so he could find his date, because she supposedly had one to. Blind dates made Dracos stomach churn. He hated them, and this girl that he would supposedly love was all a load of poppycock. Just because he hadn't been on a date in almost 5 months doesn't mean he need to be set up for merlins sake!

Then the door opened and a woman with curly brown tresses adorned with a tulip behind her ear entered, and his heart all but stopped. It was Granger. Hermione Granger. In all her radiant beauty and she was his blind date. Could fate be so cruel? For the moment that she saw his flower her face paled and she abruptly stopped her walk towards the table. He was finally going to get his chance he thought, and she was about to leave. He couldn't let that happen! So in a split minute decision he got up and walked to her. With anger flashing through her eyes at the sight of her date coming near. He bent down and whispered in her ear, begging her not to leave. Slow reluctance came about and she sat down at their table. His stomach was once again churning but for a whole different reason now.

* * *

And again:) you better appriciate it.... if so prove it. review!

**DISCLAIMER~ I dont own Harry Potter, blah blah blah, I never will, blah blah blah. It all belongs to J.K Rowling blah blah; except for Draco, that sexy beast totally belongs to me. **

**~~ The Silver-Eyed Malfoy**


	10. Could Not

_20 years and 10 months since they started going steady by some miracle that he thanks Merlin for every day._

He had been dreaming of this since his youth. Not just a pretty girl he could call his own but her. Hermione Granger was his. Not in some "she belongs to me way" but in a lovely way. And even though he would never admit it the very thought made his heart sing.

When he would wake up in the morning and she would be there he couldn't help but thank Merlin. But how could you not when Hermione was your girlfriend? She was beautiful, intelligent, brave (stubbornly so), and funny. He still loved her. Just the same as always had. And she was his by some miracle.


	11. Words Fell

_19 years since he proposed, because she was pregnant._

He had always planned on asking her to marry him. He kept a ring in his dresser just for when the time was right. He didn't want to rush her, for it could be tragic if such a thing would make her leave.

But the second the words fell from her lips, he didn't have to think twice. "I'm Pregnant." Was what made up his mind to ask her then. He obviously waited a few minutes, brushed away her tears, and let her know how happy this made him. A little grey eyed sandy brown haired little boy with his mothers smarts and his dads killer good looks. (this made her giggle a bit) After a few minutes had passed he walked to his dresser where the diamond had been held for many a month. Took out the robin's egg blue box and walked slowly back to the couch they had been sitting on. He knelt down and asked her " I love you, I have sense 3rd year. I love the baby that we are going to have and I love the babies we will have. I wanna raise them with you by my side and I want to stay by that side for the rest of forever. Hermione love, will you marry me?"

The tearful yes was mumbled out in astonishment but with zero thoughts in the negative. As soon as she made her statement he slipped the platinum diamond ring onto her finger. It was a square cut pure diamond framed by smaller yet just a brilliant diamonds. It glistened on her finger. To Draco it was one of the most beautiful things in the world, seeing his ring on her finger. At that moment, his mind went blank with happiness.

* * *

So sorry to ask this but, can you review please? i have had a really really REALLY bad week, and hearing what you guys think would be really really REALLY nice:)

**DISCLAIMER~ I dont own Harry Potter, blah blah blah, I never will, blah blah blah. It all belongs to J.K Rowling blah blah; except for Draco, that sexy beast totally belongs to me. **

**~~ The Silver-Eyed Malfoy**


	12. Till Death

_18 years and 8 months since they were married by Dumbledore by the Black Lake._

It was simple. Beautiful.

She wore a dress that fit her perfectly, the antique lace draped masterfully around her silhouette . She looked like an angel with her hair in soft curls floating down her back. She was glowing. She couldn't help it, she was a perfect blushing bride. With flower petals strewn everywhere and friends by their side the young couple couldn't have asked for anything more.

Standing by the Black Lake Draco took her as his wife.


	13. Little Fingers

_18 years and 5 months since she gave birth to their daughter_

Charlotte Jane Malfoy. She had ten little fingers and toes, a nose just like her daddy's and her mother's mouth. Chocolate curls and grey eyes that were closed and snoozing. She was quiet for a baby and perfectly beautiful. The parents of young Charlotte couldn't help but stare at their daughter. Draco didn't the he could have been more incandescently happy, because at this moment he had something he had never had before. A loving family.


End file.
